Sen
by Rani-Tamaro
Summary: Seria: Shingeki no Kyojin Pairing: Farlan x Levi Gatunek: Lekki romans, angst Ograniczenia: T ( 13)


To jest zupełnie idiotyczne, mówić do osób, które już dawno zmarły i nigdy nie powrócą do tego świata, ale… Trudno jest też to powstrzymać, kiedy ciągle się za nimi tęskni…  
- Wiesz, Farlan, życie w wojsku wcale nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych, szczególnie ostatnio… - wzdycham cicho, znów zamiatając podłogę mojego gabinetu, już chyba dawno temu straciłem nad tym rachubę… - Ten dzieciak, Eren. Pamiętasz, opowiadałem ci o nim, wciąż nie potrafi opanować swojej zdolności przemiany w tytana… Co prawda w końcu zaczął się jakoś zachowywać, jednak co mi z tego, skoro wciąż brak jego umiejętności może doprowadzić do tego, że będę musiał go zabić, głupi bachor… - Zamiatam dalej podłogę, nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego, w końcu jej jeszcze daleko do lśnienia. – Nie będę już ci truł tymi durnymi opowieściami, pewnie to i tak cię w ogóle nie interesuje… Ech… Chciałbym wiedzieć co u ciebie i Isabel… właśnie, pozdrów ją ode mnie i przeproś, że tak mało z nią rozmawiam, nie mam ostatnio na to czasu, te cholerne papiery zajmują mój cały wolny czas, że nie mogę nawet posprzątać całego zamku! – burczę do siebie, odkładając miotłę w kąt i rozglądając się dokoła. – Ta, na pewno się teraz ze mnie śmiejesz, zobaczysz, kiedyś za to pożałujesz, nie wiem, jak można w ogóle próbować się skupić w takim burdlu, jaki panuje w innych częściach zamku, a tym bardziej nie rozumiem rekrutów, że potrafią żyć w tak beznadziejnych warunkach – Kieruję się od razu do biurka i przysiadam się przy nim, patrząc z nieco wściekłą miną na stertę papierów. – Mógłbyś mi czasem z tym wszystkim pomóc… I nie przyjmuję wymówek typu: przecież nie mam jak złapać pióra! Jesteś mi winny jakąś pomoc i kropka, nigdy przecież tego nie robisz, a czasem już wypadałoby się łaskawie ruszyć, wiesz? …I mówię, że masz się ze mnie nie śmiać, to, że wszystkie papiery sortuję tak, a nie inaczej, nie oznacza, że jest coś ze mną nie tak! – warczę i sięgam po pierwszy dokument, bez pośpiechu wodząc po nim wzrokiem. – Jakbym wiedział, że tak ma wyglądać moja praca, na pewno nie dałbym się tym idiotom złapać… Wiem, dowódca jest moim przyjacielem, co nie oznacza, że wtedy nie był dla mnie kimś więcej niż idiotą – mruczę dalej, podpisując zaraz dokument. Przebieram kolejne papiery, nie zauważając nawet, kiedy dopada mnie sen i po prostu zasypiam.

Jakieś cholerne światło przerywa moją drzemkę, przez co niechętnie podnoszę się z biurka i powolnie otwieram oczy.  
- Kto włączył to durne światło?! – warczę, przecierając oczy, a kiedy patrzę przed siebie nie mogę uwierzyć. Przecieram oczy raz jeszcze, czy na pewno już nie postradałem zmysłów na starość, albo od tego nadmiaru papierów? Nie… ty… tak TY tam stoisz, we własnej osoby, cały promieniując jakimś dziwnym blaskiem. Nie mogę, a może też nie chce w to wierzyć? Przecież… ty nie żyjesz, zginąłeś tak dawno temu, a jednak… teraz jesteś tutaj, przede mną. – F-Farlan? – potrafię tylko to z siebie wydusić, nie wiem nawet, co mam o tym myśleć, ty jednak masz chyba inne zdanie. Nim zdążyłem mrugnąć, ty jesteś już przy mnie i obejmujesz mnie swoimi ramionami.  
- Tak, Levi, to ja – szepczesz mi do ucha i zaraz całujesz w czoło. Nie potrafię w to uwierzyć, nie potrafię tego zrozumieć, ale… Twój głos jest taki, jaki pamiętam, twoje ramiona również tak samo chętnie mnie obejmują, a do tego wydajesz się taki przyjemnie ciepły.  
- Ale… ty nie żyjesz… - wyduszam z siebie, pozwalając sobie lekko się w niego wtulić. Wydaje się być obłokiem dymu, kiedy próbuję być bliżej, mam wrażenie, że zaraz go przeniknę, jednak wciąż czuję, jak ten mnie obejmuje, wciąż czuje to przyjemne ciepło, które temu towarzyszy. Dlaczego tak jest? Dlaczego… dlaczego tak nagle chce mi się płakać?  
- Nie płacz, nie mam dużo czasu, a nie chce widzieć cię smutnego – szepczesz, zaczynając gładzić moje włosy. – To prawda, nie żyje, ale to nie jest ważne, Levi, wiesz dlaczego? – pyta, zaraz patrząc w moje oczy, a z jego twarzy nie znika ten sam uśmieszek, który tak często mu towarzyszył. – Ponieważ zawsze jestem przy tobie – Nagle kładzie swoją głowę na mojej piersi, jakby chcąc, się wsłuchać w bicie mojego serca. – Jestem tutaj, w twoim sercu, dlatego zawsze będę dla ciebie żywy – mówi, a jego blask nagle zaczyna blednąć. Nie wiem, co teraz powinienem zrobić. Patrzę na niego praktycznie bez emocji, ja… nie chce go znowu stracić. Bez żadnego przemyślenia, obejmuję go za szyję, wtulając się w niego tak mocno, jak tylko mogę, starając się zignorować wrażenie, że zaczynam przez niego przenikać.  
- Już dobrze Levi, jeszcze na pewno się spotkamy, tylko proszę cię o jedno – Obejmuję mnie przez zastanowienia i znów patrzy mi w oczy z uwagą. – Zwróć też uwagę na uczucia innych, myślę, że to ci wszystko ułatwi i może… nie będziesz już tak narzekać w kolejnych opowieściach – szepcze, gładząc moje plecy. Nawet nie wiem, co mam mu odpowiedzieć, jednak on chyba wie lepiej, co ma robić. Chwycił mój podbródek swoją już w pół przeźroczystą dłonią i uniósł go nieco, zaraz zostawiając na moich ustach krótki pocałunek, który bardziej przypominał muśnięcie wiatru. – Trzymaj się, Levi – słyszę jeszcze, a po chwili ramiona, które mnie obejmowały znikają, a sam prawie nie lecę z impetem na ziemię. Patrzę przez kolejną chwilę w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed sekundą był Farlan, dotykając przy tym moich ust. Teraz… nie wiem nawet czy to zdarzyło się naprawdę, czy to był tylko sen, jednak… nie wiedzieć czemu czuję, jak łzy zaczynają mi płynąć po policzkach. Płaczę? Ale… dlaczego, skoro to na pewno był tylko sen, ale… Może jednak naprawdę znów spotkałem Frarlana?

Kolejna pobudka, tym razem przez pukanie do drzwi. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy zasnąłem, jednak nie na to teraz pora. Kiedy podniosłem się z biurka, zaraz zauważyłem, że na jednym z dokumentów mój podpis jest rozmazany. Szybko dotykam policzka, czując na nim wilgotne smugi. Niewiele myśląc, zaraz je przecieram, mam wrażenie, że miałem bardzo dziwny i chyba smutny sen. Kolejne pukanie przypomina mi o powodzie przerwania mojej drzemki,  
- Wejdź – rzucam, chcąc złapać pióro, które dziwnym sposobem zdematerializowało się z mojego kałamarza. Nim się orientuje, przy biurku stoi już uśmiechnięty Eren, wraz z tacką, na której ma samotną filiżankę.  
- Przyniosłem panu herbatę – powiedział z uśmiechem i ładnie odstawił filiżaneczkę na moje biurko. Spojrzałem na nią, a później znów przeleciałem wzrokiem po biurku, zaraz znajdując moje pióro, leżące na skrawku jakiegoś pergaminu. Bez zastanowienia podnoszę je i widzę, że na danym kawałku jest coś napisane: "Zwróć też uwagę na uczucia innych, proszę". Zaraz zamrugałem, czyżby mi się przywidziało? Jednak napis nie zniknął, jakby uparcie chciał mi coś powiedzieć.  
- A jak panu idzie praca, kapitanie? – pada nagle pytanie. Dopiero znów zdałem sobie sprawę, że obok mnie wciąż jest Eren. Przeniosłem wzrok na niego, niech stracę, w końcu ktoś musiał napisać tą karteczkę.  
- Dobrze. Idź po jeszcze jedną herbatę  
- … Dlaczego, kapitanie? Ta jest niedobra?  
- A co ty będziesz pić, bachorze? – rzucam, patrząc na niego z uwagą. Ten wydawał się w tej chwili być jakoś niezwykle szczęśliwy i nim coś zrobiłem, zaraz ulotnił się z mojego gabinetu, tłumacząc, że zaraz wróci. Dziwne… Eren nigdy nie zdawał się być taki, a może… to ja tego nie zauważałem? Zaraz znów patrzałem na karteczkę leżącą na jednym z brzegów biurka, tym razem jednak pod poprzednim napisem, widniał drugi: "Dziękuję". Czyżby… to stało się naprawdę?  
- Nie dziękuj, to ja powinienem, za to ciągłe słuchanie mojej paplaniny, Farlan


End file.
